


怦然心动

by thunderybee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Genji Shimada, M/M, Top Hanzo Shimada
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 1





	怦然心动

半藏头回见到裹在襁褓中口水长流的婴孩时，只是隐隐约约有了弟妹的概念，伺候的下人怕因待产长久与母亲分别的孩子生了嫌隙，早早便哄了他说“少爷想踢球有了伴”、“可以执着手相伴着学堂去呢”和什么“可以做出长辈的威风来”诸如此类的，半藏不喜欢玩球，从小就安静地让族中长辈们称赞着“不愧是大名的继承人”，他最感兴趣的也不过是依赖在母亲膝头，求着念上几页自己还不曾识完字的故事，倘若幸运的话，偶尔早早回了本家的父亲，也会坐在一边抱一抱他，这便是几岁的半藏最深感安慰的时刻。

直到母亲的腹部一天天膨胀起来，他便被带离了家里最温暖的屋子，给安排了单独的雅致庭院和宽广却孤独的住所，半藏想，他大概是那时起，便对源氏有了些怨恨的吧，那不满的种子埋在心底，像碎石沉进了幽深的潭水。

当他见到冒着口水泡泡的源氏时，那惊扰潭水的石子便像不存在似的被淹没得看不见踪影，在他小小的印象里，像是分家婶婶怀里的孩子，都是丑丑的，拖着鼻涕的一团，但蜷缩在棉绒里的幼弟却圆润而惹人怜爱，像是自然蹦出了壳的雏鸟已完好长出了细细的可爱绒毛。据说是生产时伤了元气的母亲疲惫地倚靠在一边，对着半藏悄声低语，“是半藏的弟弟呀，”她软和的目光从幼子浮到规规矩矩跪坐在垫席边的长子身上，孩子的心思活络如何，母亲怎么会不清楚，便轻轻推了推长子还纤细着的胳膊，示意道，“去抱一抱，”她抿着嘴鼓励半藏，“是以后要陪伴半藏很久的人呢。”

孩子气的好奇压倒了规矩所塑造的拘谨，半藏赧然地点点头，俯到襁褓边垂下了头，像是探寻一段未曾读过的故事般小心翼翼地从柔软的脸颊碰到与自己相似又不尽相同的眉眼，他在凝视一段溪流，一滴落蕊，一切都新鲜地让人心浮了起来。也不知道是碰到了什么开关，或者这小子生来就是给他找麻烦的，半藏还在小心地数过胞弟短短的睫毛，那小子眉头一拧，抽了抽鼻翼突然放声大哭起来，半藏没什么玩伴，下人带着幼儿做活也不敢给闹到大少爷的居所附近哭闹，他惊惧地直起身，本能地想远离噪音源头，又想起了什么，涨红了脸试图去抱起沉甸甸的婴儿，“别……别哭啊……”半藏的声音委屈地变了调，似乎自己都要落下泪来，他像是抱着烫手的熔岩又捧着心爱的珠宝，手足无措却舍不得放下，一旁掩着口鼻几乎要笑出声的母亲这才解了围，从半藏酸痛的胳膊里掏出闹腾不停的幼子，女人握住婴儿挣扎的小小手掌，婉转温柔的歌谣细细碎碎地融化在空气里，那些调子半藏模模糊糊觉得有些熟悉，像是梦里会见过。

原来婴儿是这样好哄的，只需要几句轻地跟花瓣似的旋律就能安静下来么。  
他有些好奇，又刻意装作稳重的样子，假装只是兴致缺缺地无意瞥过一眼，但小孩子的伪装能有多纯熟，况且他也曾是母亲怀抱着数年才安慰入眠的幼儿，女人像是心有灵犀一般在垫席上挪过双膝，抱了冒着奶泡的娇憨幼儿向半藏的方向转过来。  
“不要取笑呀，”母亲微笑着轻轻抚过包裹着幼子的绒毯，“半藏小时候还不是这样么。”  
半藏脸颊上浮现赧然的红色，他揪了膝前的衣襟，有些不好意思地低下头，“小时候也是，也这样麻烦母亲大人吗？”  
女人瞧着不过堪堪一丁点儿大的孩子自称“小时候”，便忍不住抿起嘴，却显得笑意更甚，“是……也不是，半藏要乖一点，更听话，”她低下头怜爱地凝视着贪恋温度而往怀里缩的婴孩，修剪圆润的指尖在幼儿月光般润泽的脸颊上触了触，“不需要哄着什么歌儿……半藏总是很省心地好好睡觉……”她的语气里带着眷恋却也透着几分遗憾，半藏听不懂母亲话里的情绪，他向前膝行了几步，又小心地停了下来，犹豫着怯生生地看着女人怀里珠宝一样圆润的幼儿， 母亲的眉眼像水一样柔和地流淌着，她垂下目光微笑着看着长子，“还想抱一抱弟弟么，”他点点头，“要是半藏也哭了，我可没法哄下两个呀。”半藏便像个大人一样挺直了身板，向女人许诺，“不会哭的，”他祈求着母亲，“也不会让弟弟哭的。”

最后他如愿以偿地把那暖和一团抱在了怀里，心里像是得了什么填补，有了什么可靠的允诺一样踏实了下来，他的母亲倚靠在一边，手指轻轻慢慢地梳理着孩子及肩的发梢，半响，她说，“半藏说了，”他只心心念念地好奇地盯着浑然大睡的幼弟，母亲的话像是朦胧的水上花灯的光晕一样摇摇晃晃地浮了过去，“往后可都不会哭的。”

后来他果然是没有和弟弟踢过球，因为他确实没兴趣，家里人也不会喜欢，最重要的是，源氏并没有要求和他这样做过，他的聪慧丝毫不亚于当年的半藏，知事不久，就已经明白他的哥哥从不会有同他玩耍的时间。

入秋以后，夫人的症状越来越重，绵绵的病累把她拖垮在床扉间，但女人一如既往地沉默温和，垂着眼帘听庭院里淅淅沥沥的雨声从枯叶梢头坠落。

半藏随大名在外已经很长一段时间不曾着家，得知夫人病重的消息，家主便叮嘱了长子回家照看，那些被路途模糊过的印象被一一拾起，半藏一边赶路一边想着母亲发凉的指尖绕过衣领的触感，一边想着那个有圆润眼角的青年不知道又趁着没人管会折腾成什么样子。

“少爷在夫人那里，”下人恭恭敬敬地压低声音，“倒是很久没有出门过了。”

半藏诧异地摒开仆从，从泛着苦气的药香中悄无声息地拨开门，源氏正一条腿跪在床边低着头和母亲说话，没有护额拦着的凌乱刘海从额前散落下来，倒像他弟弟本人一样随意，青年脱了婴儿肥的下颌和脸颊还是露着养尊处优的圆润弧度，今天日头正好，从敞开的窗帘边淌下来的日光流过了母子俩八分相似的侧脸，显得分外柔和。

“嗳呀……”夫人倚在堆叠的软枕边叹着气，“拖着这样的状况，雏祭的娃娃怕是来不及做了。”

“什么啊，”他的弟弟背对着他，懒洋洋地靠在床边，“家里又没有女孩子，难道妈妈一直搞错我的性别吗？”

“不要淘气，”母亲嗔怪地看过一眼，用手指慢慢梳理着幼子的短发，“是寄宿在本家内的几位小侄女，想要过节日，她们的家属又忙碌不在族内，如果姑娘们没有娃娃过了节日，不是太冷清了吗？”

“那就去买好啦，”源氏像是被挠着耳缘的猫一样眯起眼睛，“正好我出去玩的时候给小姐姐小妹妹们带一个——”

“我就是觉得这种事还是亲力亲为的好，”夫人又长长地叹气，“你没出生的时候……我端着肚子做那么些玩偶也不觉得累，只想着如果是个小姑娘，可以打扮地漂漂亮亮地抱着娃娃牵出去。”

“所以呢，现在妈妈把我打扮得漂漂亮亮也不迟啊，话说我本来就很漂……”

“你这个小混账，”母亲掩着嘴实在是忍俊不禁，“浑身没个正经的真不知道在学谁，家里谁也不见像你这样淘气的。”她的语气亲昵又宠溺，像是想把满怀的爱意都要浇灌到这被宠坏的孩子身上也不觉得为过。

“是嘛，”源氏挠了挠后颈在床边跪直，“就是因为大家都死气沉沉的正经过头，我才努力给家里搞点乐子。”

青年堪堪长成的身姿挺拔得像株薄绿的小松，带着不加掩饰轻松笑意的眉眼显得俏皮很多，窃窃的低语和轻微的鸟鸣倒叫半藏突然懈怠下来，筋骨里过电般将那些匆匆赶路的疲惫驱散，他原本倚靠在门边一声不吭地看着沉浸在自己世界的二人，突然又改变了主意。

那些跟着轻快眨眼一同颤动着的睫毛，像雏鸟的绒毛花的蕊丝一样扫进了他的心里，曾经只会歪歪扭扭牵着他衣角磕绊着学走路的小孩子，好像突然间就长成了梅子一样气味酸涩又甜蜜的青年，半藏盯着他的弟弟，想象中像是青梅酸冽的汁水浸润了他的舌头，缠着骗着他开口去拿走那人的注意力。

“明明自己想胡闹，”他的突然发声，倒把母子两人都吓了一跳，“就不要找那些多余的理由。”

大名离家前半真半假地叮嘱过幼子，家里和你母亲可就托付给你了，他的父亲这样漫不经心地随口说着，也不知道是调侃不着调的小儿子居多还是真的有意无意考验他，源氏原本稀稀拉拉地回应着，但听着母亲的咳嗽声，浮躁的心就慢慢沉了下去。

花哨的鸟雀收了羽翼乖乖伏在他母亲的身边照顾着，笨拙地把那些哄小姑娘小弟弟的玩笑把戏拿来讨母亲的欢心，女人日复一日埋怨着吵得头疼，又握了小儿子的手轻轻摩挲起来。

“阿源啊，总算像个大人了。”他这段日子唯一一次翻出院墙是向眼波带笑的姐姐们偷师学艺，好试着给孱弱的母亲绾发，憋着笑的侍女在门边看了直叹气，他对着天花板翻了个白眼。

“明明心里只肯承认哥哥那样才是大人吧。”他懒洋洋地有一搭没一搭想着，“像半藏那样的……”

他印象里沉默寡言的面容又有些模糊起来，除了牵着他摇摇晃晃去学堂的那条同样稚气的胳膊，似乎再也不多亲昵的时刻，他脸上还糊着泥巴抱着球的时候，对着兄长稚嫩却挺直的背影，对那一尘不染的束发齐服，请求的话在喉咙里憋了三转又三转，最终是没有说出来。

“明明是自己想胡闹……”

突然的谴责叫他吓了一跳，青年本能地绷紧了脊背，又松懈下来，那真真假假的训斥里杂糅着同样的笑意和懒散，他靠在床边撑着头别过脸，半藏高大的身形在门扉间的光影模糊里变得不再那么冷淡强硬，紧紧抿着的嘴角被昏黄的日光拨弄地柔软起来。

他的心突然不自然地轻微颤动着，一股灼人又温和的暖流顺着鼓动的血脉抚摸着他的跪得酸麻的四肢，像是散发着药渣苦涩气味的伤口，令这青年感觉到难以忍耐的痒痛。

半藏也半跪到源氏身边向女人问候着，青年低下头，路途上风尘和秋霜的颜色从半藏的衣衫上消蚀尽后，他们的气息便浑然天成地融化在了一起。

他感觉有些控制不住想再靠近一点，再近一点，手扼在膝头都要发起抖来，他尴尬地一句话都说不出来，半藏这时候却理所当然地握住了他弟弟的手。

带着细茧的指腹触着指腹，绕过微微僵硬着的指缝交握着收紧了力道，源氏顿了顿，也一点点地回握住了他。

“我回来了。”

半藏把梅子的味道咽进咽喉里去，而源氏苦涩的伤口也愈合得不曾存在一般，他在想，那个丢在旧箱子角落里的皮球，不知道还能不能找到。


End file.
